Moon Maiden
by Liquid Ice
Summary: Stumbling into a world, she struggles to survive. Unable to understand, unable to feel, to honour those very words she uttered when she began her journey as Sailor Moon. To the Fellowship, what use is she? First LotRSM fic.


**Moon Maiden**  
By: Liquid Ice

_Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and Sailor Moon belongs to their proper owners, which means that it does not belong to me.__Authors Notes: New story, a crossover with LotR and I'm doing lots and lots of research of this. A crossover with LotR is very new to me so don't hurt me too badly. Usagi centered and there is no romance…yet. I'm still hesitant of having a romance going on. Aragorn and his elf lover are one of the romances included so that's all for romance so far. _

_Fecund, full moon, bright  
Dancing in the night  
Hina, pale glow rising  
Shimmering reflection idealizing  
Casting circle round and round  
Bare feet caressing the ground  
I chant, incant, call her name  
The spirit of light, I reclaim  
Feminine powers redeem  
Goddess energy supreme_

Chapter One

There were many things in Middle Earth that scared him. Just hearing about it gives him those shudders that they often feel when an encounter with some evil being comes into experience; like an encounter with those Ringwraiths, or an encounter with death or an encounter with the eye of Mordor as he slipped that beautiful golden ring he considered the worst cursed any – any living being – to burden. He then sees strange entities, dark entities that frightened him to no end. He wants the nightmare to stop. But he knew he will forever wear this… this scar. It is such a burden to carry the One Ring. The One ring that would decide the fate of the world he knows and loves.

They were travelling, as usual, with quick paces in hopes of finishing the task at hand very soon. But suddenly, he felt compelled to stop. At the end of a ridge of the path they were taking, he felt compelled to look up. Look up at the silver light that he somewhat felt safe whenever it shines its rays on him.

He was Frodo Baggins. Ring bearer of the one ring that could rule all. The one ring that he was sworn to protect from the claws of Sauron. They – as in he, Sam and Gollum heading to a secret passage to Mount Doom to destroy the ring.

Nightfall was reaching its peak, as the golden sun was nothing more but a speck of gold dusk. It was as usual sunny only with a few clouds here and there. The sky was like the rainbow itself. Painted with colours of yellow, orange, green, purple and blue, which fittingly made the sky, look like an illusion or colours or a kaleidoscope of colours. The moon was opposite of the sun. Already shining brightly, illuminating soft silver rays. Casting shadows everywhere and making the night alive as it usually was.

But then again, though there were many things that scared him, there were many things he loved and adored about Middle Earth. The moon especially. Sure the sun has its radiance and regality but there's something about the moon that made you feel safe and feel peace. Like it could be your best friend or something. Nobody has to feel any unease or unpleasantness when hanging around with the moon. Stare at it and nobody's eyes will burn. Unlike the sun.

Frodo admitted that he felt safer at night than at morning. At night, everything horrible seemingly happened and yet there's this comfort… _Shh, do not worry. Everything will be all right. You'll see. Everything. Tomorrow, you'll wake up as if nothing happened. _The feeling of _hope_ in times of despair.

"Mr. Frodo sir," a hesitant voice whispered. Frodo did not bother turning around, as he knew who that voice belonged to. He was grateful to have Sam by his side. He was very grateful. To have a friend with such loyalty is always a rare thing to everyone. Sam never faltered when he was on the verge of breaking. Sam always brought him back from becoming cursed like Gollum. He was very lucky.

"Are you alright?"

Silence filled the air. The uncanny ability of night to be able to make so much noise and at the same time fill the air with silence amazed Frodo. It's just too bad night could not make him disappear without using the ring. Disappear forever and sleep. Sleep he so badly needs. After moments of silence, Frodo replied softly.

"The moon is quite beautiful tonight."

Sam's eyes softened from concerned. He looked up and nodded, "It sure is Mr. Frodo, but we must move quickly for our journey, the final challenge is upon us yet and we must focus our energies and spirit to that task ahead. I mean not to disturbed you Mr. Frodo sir but I can't help but feel like as if we must finished this mission as fast as we could."

Frodo looked down, despair apparent on his face.

"I wish we did not have this mission on the first place," he stated. Sam had no reply. Instead he looked down as well, wearing the same despair look that Frodo had on his features. Sam sympathetically patted his back; drawing him from the moon and continued to walk down the invincible road Gollum beckoned them to follow.

But Gollum was to be nowhere at sight. Yet at that point, Frodo and Sam cared not. They were too swallowed in each other's despair to notice Gollum was nowhere to in sight; for quite awhile to be truthful.

It was then that a high pitch shriek startled Frodo and Sam out of their melancholy reverie and looked at each other with concern.

"Must that be Gollum Mr. Frodo?" Sam whispered. Frodo swallowed. That shriek sounded an awful like Gollum.

"I hope not, I would not like it if Sméagol gets captured or worse killed. Let us investigate." Frodo decided. They ran towards the shriek, hopeful that it was not Gollum that screamed and some foolish mortal or such.

They ran through trees and bushes, whacking away the leaves and branches that got in their way as they pushed speed to the limits yet to be seen of Hobbits. They halted to a stop as they noticed Gollum hiding behind a thick tree, frightened to death. His eyes frantically looking ahead of him.

"Sméagol," Frodo gasped, short of breath, "What is the matter? Why did you scream?"

Gollum choked out a startled squeak, as if suddenly noticing his master and his master's friend, "Nots I do it! Nots I do it! Found shes lies on her front! Bleedings and cryings! Nots I do it!" Gollum stuttered; spit flying out of his mouth. He was twitching and jerking so much Frodo was very afraid that Gollum would go crazy.

"What?! Who? She?! Who's she? What did you see?" he frantically asked. He felt his cloak being tugged. Irritatingly he looked at Sam, "What is it Sam?"

Silence was the response. Instead, Sam pointed ahead of him, his eyes wide and fearful as if not seeing what he was seeing.

Frodo frowned, looked up and gasped. It was indeed bleeding but it was unconscious. She was covered in white clothing, cloaking only partly to her legs. Blood seeped through parts of the clothes, which created such a tragic picture about her. A sigil symbol was glowing softly on her forehead. The moon's ray covered her with an unearthly glowed he knew that it was an Elf princess or some sort of rank. But what would an elf princess be doing here, dead of the night, bleeding and unconscious? He did not bother to answer. He knew that he must help her.

"Come Sam, we must help her. I fear for her life like I fear my own. Something about her is queer… I can feel it. I am not sure if she is an elf or some strange being no one has yet to discover. And… I feel like she can help us on this perilous journey."

He did not know why he came to this conclusion. He just felt it. He just instinctively said it.

And most of all, he believed it.

**Erk. I'm a little annoyed with the wording. I can't believe I wrote it though.**


End file.
